There are times when an operator of an autonomously driven vehicle may have a health problem while traveling in the vehicle, preventing the operator from properly instructing the vehicle to drive to a place for the operator to receive treatment. Also, when a self-driving vehicle is stolen, there is currently a way to determine where that vehicle is located, but simply locating the stolen vehicle is not efficient, since law enforcement must be given this information and then must travel to such location to retrieve the stolen vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method for a autonomously driven vehicle such that during an emergency health situation of an operator, the system will self-drive the vehicle to the nearest treatment center and if the vehicle is stolen, will self-drive the vehicle to a particular location, such as a police station.